1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for establishing a fast session of a video call, and a terminal that may establish a fast session of a video call.
2. Discussion of the Background
Along with the development of communication technologies, a mobile terminal is may provide a wireless Internet service and a video call service as well as a voice call service and a short message service (SMS) to meet users' needs.
However, setting a video call in a video call service may consume a prolonged amount of time since a mobile terminal may set a video call through a complex message processing operation. Users may feel that the time spent for setting up a video call is relatively long compared to a voice call that may be connected in a few seconds.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of a conventional message processing operation for connecting to a video call.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, when a calling terminal (MS on the left-hand side of FIG. 1) transmits a setup message (Setup ITU-UDI) to an originating switch (MSCo) to perform a video call with a called terminal (MS on the right-hand side of FIG. 1), the originating switch may transmit a call proceeding to the calling terminal, and setup the video call with the called terminal through a Home Location Register (HLRT) and a Mobile Service Switching Center (MSCT). The terminating switch (MSCT) may control a multimedia ring back tone server (3G IP) to transmit a multimedia coloring based on media access (H.245) to the calling terminal.
The terminating switch (MSCT) may report to the called terminal (MS) that the video call has been attempted by the calling terminal (MS), while the multimedia ring back tone server (3G IP) transmits the multimedia coloring to the calling terminal (MS). Accordingly, the terminating switch (MSCT) may control the video call between the calling terminal (MS) and the called terminal (MS) to be connected.
Since each terminal performs the above-described complex processing operations when connecting a video call between a calling terminal and a called terminal, a significant amount of time may be spent in comparison with a voice call.